


Scolding a Werewolf

by k3nj1ph1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/pseuds/k3nj1ph1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel find a pack that needs to be dealt with. The normal means of taking care of a Werewolf doesn't apply so they have to come up with an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scolding a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> _So a while back ago my dear friend Poteida and I were chatting like we always do and she said something along the lines that of in ancient times people thought you could cure a werewolf of their werewolfiness (thank you Stiles for that word) by scolding them. I had to write a Supernatural fic to that effect. My dearest Em, I hope I’ve done it justice, if not we’ll just call it super crackiness crackness!_
> 
> _This story doesn’t really fit in anywhere in the current Supernatural time line. However, with that said, Bobby never died, Cas and Sam actually like each other and get along and Cas has become a hunter as well as adapted to seem more human. He is still an Angel and still kicks total ass._
> 
> _Also, because I can’t resist the Werewolves of Teen Wolf whenever Were‘s are mentioned, there may be an occasional and random mentioning of the Hale pack and their associates scattered through- out this story. This is not a crossover though!_
> 
> There's a note at the end of the story regarding one of the pairings in this fic. 
> 
> Many many thanks go out to two of my dear friends who played the role of beta for me, and also nudged me constantly until I posted this. So thank you Shanachie and Goddesslaughs!

“Dean, I’ve found the den, the Alpha is there with all her betas. There may even be a few captive omegas.” Sam’s voice came through loud and clear on the phone that Castiel was holding, tilted halfway between them so Dean could listen as he concentrated on the road.

“Sam, do you have the Angel Blade with you?“ Castiel’s straight forward mannerisms were ever present in his voice.

Dean gave Cas one of his looks, eyebrows lifted in curiousity.

Over the phone, Sam unconsciously echoed his brother’s query, asking what the Angel Blade had to do with anything. Cas glanced between the phone and Dean, his lips pursed, “The Angel Blade has a high concentration of silver, and even I know that silver is poisonous to werewolves.” 

Dean blinked, about to reply, but Sam was faster, “Cas, that’s brilliant, how soon can you two be here? I think that it would be most effective if you were to wield the Angel Blade, and Dean and I go in with guns blazing.” 

“Sounds good, Sammy, sit tight; we’ll be there in five hours.” Dean hung up the call and urged the Impala to go faster as he reached for Cas’ hand and entwined their fingers. 

************************************************************************

“Sam, you go in the front, Cas, there’s a side door that’s your entry point, I’m going to come in through the back.” Dean ordered, voice low. “They came in from an all-night hunt, they should sleep through everything. We make it quick and clean. Cas, you stab ‘em and Sammy and I will watch your back. All right?” 

The other two men nodded their agreement and got into position before charging in to take care of the supernatural problem. Once inside Cas threw up his hands, the Angel Blade tucked back into his trench coat.

“Wait!” Cas hissed. “Get out, get out. This plan is not going to work.”

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean’s glare could have killed the den if they were awake, when he saw the look onCastiel’s face he motioned for Sam to retreat. Once outside and at a safe distance away from the house, Dean whirled around to face Cas. “What the hell was that?” He demanded, jabbing a finger into the angel’s chest. “We had a plan, a foolproof plan back there.”

Those Werewolves were not born wolves, they were turned, and by the auras, I would guess they were turned several decades ago. Silver won’t work on them. We have to find another way.” Cas looked at Dean, his face impassive, but eyes imploring.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. “All right, fine. But let’s go back to town, get something to eat, and head to Bobby’s. If these wolves are as powerful as you think they are, we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

 

************************************************************************

 

“Dean, you and I know that Wolfsbane bullets and silver are the two best ways to kill a werewolf.” Sam’s said, voice low so as not to wake Cas. The Angel was dozing peacefully in the front seat, catching a rare moment of rest. 

“I know, and thanks to Argent and the Hale pack, we have wolfsbane coming out of our ears. Stiles and Deaton keep us well stocked in Mountain Ash, hell Sammy, it’s even blessed and infused with a little bit of Stiles’ spark. But if none of that crap is going to work, what are we suppose to do?” 

“I have no freaking clue, Dean not without some research. Bobby said he’d meet us. He, Jody, the Harvell’s, and Rufus went to clean out a nest of Vampires who were leaving bodies left and right in Michigan.” Sam’s statement was matter of fact, but the fact that Jody was meeting Jo for the first time on a hunt made Dean’s mouth curl around a chuckle.

“What I wouldn’t have given to be there for that meeting. Jody is one tough cookie, you and I have put her through enough hell for a lifetime, then she decides to run off and become a damned Hunter. And Meeting Jo and Ellen?” Dean let out another chuckle, it felt good to laugh, “That’s enough to send anyone involved with Bobby running for the hills.” 

Sam reached over and gently prodded Cas awake as Dean navigated the Impala down the hidden path that would lead them to Singer Salvage Yard. 

“Hey, Angel boy, wake up. We’re at Bobby’s.” When that got no reaction Sam tugged gently on Cas’ ear. “Cas, come on.” 

Cas stirred and with his eyes still closed he mumbled “Leave me alone, assbutt.” 

The Angels’ comment made the brothers laugh as they pulled up to the security gate. 

“Hey, Sammy boy, what’s the code these days? Spit? Blood? Lock of hair? Your birthday?” Dean looked at his brother, a grin on his face remembering the last time they came to Bobby’s and had to pluck a feather from Cas’ wings to get onto the property. 

Cas sat up straighter and pulled his trench coat around him, face wary, causing Sam and Dean to share a moment of laughter at the Angel’s expense.

Sam handed a knife to his brother and their laughter died down. “Blood, it accepts any of ours this time. So slice away, big brother.” 

With a roll of his eyes Dean lowered his window, stuck his arms out the window and slit his finger, allowing crimson drops to land onto the sensor pad of the security box. While they waited, Dean sucked the wound returned the knife back to Sam. The gate rolled back, allowing for Team Free Will to drive through and continue on to Bobby’s rebuilt house. 

The three men climbed out of the car after they parked out back of the heavily warded house. Dean stretched and looked up, there were lights on and Bobby was standing on the porch. 

“What the hell are you boys doing here?” Bobby’s grumpy voice betrayed the grin on his face. 

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too, Bobby. How was your hunt? Everyone okay?” Dean and Sam’s greetings ran over each other. 

“Everyone’s fine,” Jody’s voice came from behind Bobby as she walked out onto the porch. “Good to see you three. Come on in, I was just about to serve up some beef stew. Y’all look like you could use a hearty meal.” With that she turned around and went straight back inside. 

“Well c’mon idjits get your asses inside and let’s eat. Then we can discuss why you’re here.” 

Dean shrugged and dragged Cas inside with him, Sam following close behind as they walked to the kitchen. 

 

************************************************************************

After dinner was finished, the dishes were washed and put away, and everyone had moved to the library, Cas spoke up. 

“Bobby, what do you know about turned wolves versus born werewolves?   
“They can’t be killed with silver, wolfsbane, or even trapped in mountain ash. Bobby stood up and went over to a bookcase on a far wall, after a few moments of poking around he pulled a few books and dropped one in Sam’s lap, the others he took to the couch for himself. 

“Sam, look in that book, it’s a copy of the Argent Beastiary, I have a few other Beastiaries here if that doesn’t give us answers.” He tossed a slim book to Dean, and a thicker one to Cas. “Those two books are copies on werewolf lore,lore; they come directly from Talia Hale, before the Hale fire.” 

Before anyone could respond to that last comment Jody walked in, her Sherriff uniform on, keys in her hand. “Boys, I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t stay up all night researching, alright?” She leaned over and kissed Bobby gently on the cheek, then delivered a kiss to the remaining men in the room, each being pressed against their hair, before walking out of the room. 

************************************************************************

Several hours later, their research spattered with reminiscing, interrogating Bobby on how the Jody/Harvelle meeting went, (tense at first, by the end Bobby was afraid Jody was going to stay with Jo and Ellen), and questions about Bobby’s hunt, the guys had a dozen books open and were on their second pot of coffee.

Dean frowned into the book on his lap, then his green eyes widened. “You have _GOT_ to be _FREAKING KIDDING_ me!” Dean exclaimed loudly. 

Three heads popped up and turned towards the commotion. 

“What is it, Dean?” Cas asked his voice quiet from his spot curled against Dean’s back. 

“According to Danish lore, a turned werewolf can be reverted back to a normal human by a scolding.” The older brother’s voice was dubious. 

“Dean, what book is that?” Bobby asked, “Because if it’s from the Hale collection you better believe what it says.” 

Dean flipped to the front of the book, the Hale Triskele was embossed in the front cover. “Scolding? Seriously? I mean I trust the Hale’s but, _SCOLDING_? C’mon it can’t be that simple, can it?” 

“It’s worth a try. We can go capture one of the wolves later today, after you boys get some serious sleep. We’ll bring it back here, lock it in the panic room out back, and then try it. For you boys get some rest.” Bobby got up, turned out the lights and shooed the tired men towards the stairs. 

************************************************************************

The next day Dean, Sam, and Castiel flanked Bobby as they stared at a very calm werewolf. “All right boys do your best.” With that he turned and left the room. 

“Do you know how much trouble you’ve caused? How much trouble you’re in?” Dean began, pulling on memories of his father’s voice, ever admonishing in his mind, “You are an embarrassment to true Werewolves,” this was easier than he thought, he began to pace around the captured creature, raising his voice. “I mean, feeding off of vermin and not even being able to change at the full moon. How you can even call yourself a were is beyond me.” 

“Dean, hey, Dean, look.” Sam’s voice accompanying the sound of a gun being cocked, stopped him in his tracks.

Dean turned and looked at the werewolf, caught somewhere between human and wolf, tears coursing down her face, as she apologized under her breath.

He exchanged a look with his brother, shrugged and began the tirade again. 

“You are a disgrace to the werewolves and whoever turned you should be ashamed of you. You are a fail wolf. And … and your pack sucks as well.” Dean stopped as the she wolf convulsed, back arching and a green mist escaping her mouth on a scream. The mist spiraled toward the ceiling and out of sight, and their captive slumped forward, unmoving.

All three men tensed, waiting to see if she had survived. After a few moments she took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at her captors. “Thank you,” she whispered. After all this time and all my efforts, you have succeeded where I have failed, you broke the curse that has bound me for thirty-five years and set me free.” 

Dean and Sam exchanged weary glances as the panic room door slid open and Bobby stepped inside. “I’ll be damned,” he muttered, removing his cap and wiping his forehead.

Cas nodded sagely, his eyes still fixed on the newly freed were. “It’s rare, but sometimes the simplest solutions are the best, even in the realm of the supernatural.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, to all those who might be squicked out by the Dean/Castiel pairing .... it's faint and not graphic! If it still bothers you, then don't read the story. I won't take offense, heck I won't even know!


End file.
